Marissa Harper
Marissa Harper is a Human from Earth in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Marissa Harper is a human, the same age as Bryce. She is described as beautiful by Bryce, but obviously that's subjective. Marissa wears a blue sweater, a black skirt, grey tights, and black shoes. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Personality Marissa is shown as the jealous type. She is always mad at Bryce for being around Gwen, even though they are on missions together and not hanging out. This irrationality is what lead her to break up with Bryce in the Season Three finale. She says that he is dangerous to be around, which is fair, but it's the fact that she waited three years to bring up this point. It is widely believed that she actually broke up with him because of Gwen. History We haven't kept track of all the episodes she's in, because she happens to be in a lot. So the following are episodes where she is involved in a main point of the episode. In The Girl of His Dreams, Marissa is introduced as Bryce's crush. In The Father, Marissa has a small cameo taking notes in class. In Her Savior, Marissa is saved by Bryce several times. In The Alliance (BBO), Marissa discovers that Bryce is all the alien heroes. In The Intergalactic Strike Force, Marissa is walking downtown with Bryce and is ordered to hide from a perceived threat, which is actually the Intergalactic Strike Force just bringing Bryce to Azmuth. In Secrets: Part 1, Marissa comes over to watch TV with Bryce, and reveals to him that she knows he's the aliens. In Midnight Prowl, Marissa spends time with Bryce again and is with him as he tries out his new car. In Framed (BBO), Marissa chooses to go to a bookstore rather than see Transformers 4 with Bryce, and witnesses Kevin as Darkflame causing destruction at the movie theater Bryce was at, mistaking him for Bryce, and only realizes its not Bryce when he shows up at the same time Kevin as Everglade attempts to rob a bank. In Where the Magic Happens (BBO), Marissa is on a date with Bryce, where they go to a Magic Festival and buys a Charm of Bezel that grants luck, which Hex is after, and later distracts Hex in order to free Bryce as Jetray. In Price of Fame, Marissa hangs out with Bryce when they drive around town in Bryce's car and meet Bill Jones, and is later threatened by Hex, though Bryce ends up tricking him into letting Marissa steal the Luck Charm of the Charms of Bezel off of him. In Frankenstein's Experiment, Marissa is heard over the phone mentioning that Bryce was supposed to meet her, but he got caught up fighting the Esoterica instead. In A Day Just for You, Marissa is taken on a date by Bryce, where he ends up having to stop a group of Esoterica. In Protoform, Marissa is on another date with Bryce, where he ends up leaving when the Infinity signals him to a danger and has to leave as XLR8. In Ghostfreaked Out (BBO), Marissa tours a college with Bryce and Gwen, and is later threatened by Zs'Skayr. In Darkness in the Air, Marissa was with Gwen, whom was tracking Bryce's whereabouts when he was teleported away. In The Darkest Night: Part One, Marissa breaks up with Bryce. Appearances *''The Girl of His Dreams'' (first appearance) *''The Father'' (cameo) *''Her Savior'' *''The Alliance (BBO)'' *''The Intergalactic Strike Force'' *''Secrets: Part 1'' *''Midnight Prowl'' *''Framed (BBO)'' *''Where the Magic Happens (BBO)'' *''Price of Fame'' *''A Day Just for You'' *''Protoform'' *''Ghostfreaked Out (BBO)'' *''Darkness in the Air'' *''The Darkest Night: Part One'' *''The Darkest Night: Part Two'' (Beginning of her death) *''Break'' (dream sequence) *''Metamorphosis (BBO)'' (dream sequence) *''Revelations: Part Two'' (cameo) (death) Gallery BBO Marissa Harper.png|Marissa Trivia *Although she hasn't verbally expressed it, she hates that Bryce acts as a vigilante (it's about the danger of the situation, don't get the wrong idea). *Gwen Tennyson and Marissa have little 'cat fights' that Bryce can't detect *Marissa hates the fact that Bryce is constantly with Gwen, even though they are fighting crime, and not hanging out. *Credit to CaT for the picture. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Human Females